Safe And Sound
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: First Anime thing yay! Prussia realizes that there is something between HRE and himself is wrong and trys to find him despite the raging war. But does he really want to see what happened? One-Shot i know it isn't that good though. Enjoy review if want if so have some sugar cookies! Also the whole thing with Iggy-Brows was just random don't try to understand it (FrUk if you squint)


Safe and Sound A Hetalia fanfiction

So a guy named "Alexis Feliciano" gave me the idea for this. Hetalia and "Safe And Sound" ain't mine

Prussia was running through the battle field ignoring the war and men shouting at him to get back, he was on a mission Gottdamnt! They should know not to mess with their general now. Getting back on track again, he had to find Holy Rome. Finally after what seemed like hours to him he caught a glimpse at his brother and started sprinting. The self proclaimed "Awesomest man on Earth" arrived in time to see his brother collapse he ran to his side and started to cradle him. Even he could tell HRE wasn't going to make it. He started sing quietly to his bruder.

" ** _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'd never_**

 ** _Let you go'. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I_**

 ** _Remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone' But all that's_**

 ** _dead and gone and past Tonight!..."_**

Prussia continued the song " ** _Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now"_** And he was true to his words the beautiful sunset was all but forgotten as tears welled up in his eyes in his head he said " _I will be with you 'till your dying breaths and I will protect you_ " Even though most wouldn't suspect it but he had a rather beautiful voice.

" ** _Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_**

 ** _Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire_**

 ** _The war outside our door keeps raging on~ Curl up to this_**

 ** _Lullaby even when the music's gone~ Just close your eyes_**

 ** _The sun is going down, You'll be alright no one can hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound~"_**

Prussia was no longer concealing the fact tears were streaming down his face. In fact he paid it no attention. Everything he ever cared about was dying in his arms. Holy Roman Empire's breathing was ragged and coming in short quick gasps, the red liquid spilling from his body getting on Prussia. Finally, Prussia finished the song voice somewhat hoarse

" ** _Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one will hurt you now, come morning light you'll be safe and sound~"_**

Holy Rome opened his eyes and quietly whispered "I d-don't want t-to l-leave y-you…" Prussia got choked up and couldn't respond, the only sound he could make were muffled sobs. Then HRE's breathing slowed dramatically and said "Good bye…" and stopped. Stopped breathing stopped LIVING stopped being a little brother and went limp. Prussia stood up slowly and screamed. He SWORE he would find whoever killed his brother and he will MURDER THEM. He picked up his brother and put him in their shared tent and grabbed his pistol, dagger, and the cross he put on his baby brother when he was younger. Then he stormed  
out of the tent face red and puffy with his eyes bloodshot from sobbing. He thought back to when he saw the person (AN: I believe in the whole "FRANCE KILLED HRE" thing) murder his brother he had gotten a good enough look of him to know who he was. It was his so called "Friend" Francis Bonnefoy or _France_. After a good few minutes of walking and silence he found the tent he knew Francis used with Britain. He marched in not caring at all who saw him and pulled out his gun. France was asleep, an easy target he put the pistol against his forehead and growled "Bye Franny-Pants" Only for England to walk in and see the scene. It only took him a few seconds before he found himself on the ground his own gun against the back of his head. England asked him, "What the bloody hell are you doing to the frog?" rather aggressively. He replied in a voice almost bored but still full of hurt and grief, "The worst thing I have ever had to do". Iggy (HA!) felt sorry for him so he got of his previous position of straddling the albino and asked him what was wrong. Gilbert didn't respond but instead stabbing Iggy-Brows (I had to okay! It was tense) in the head enough to kill him but he will fucking revive sadly. Prussia stood up and grabbed his gun and got back to his first task of murdering Francis with no more interruptions. He put the gun against his head once again but alas! France awoke when Arthur was stabbed (He screamed but Gil didn't notice) and pulled his own sword out. It was a battle he would lose and he knew it. He started by trying to reason with him, starting with "Mon ami, why do you need to kill me?" Only to almost get shot. Gilbert finally screamed, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER I THINK IT'S ENOUGH TO SUFFICE AS A REASON!" France was sorry about that but he knew he had to get more land. "Gilbert. I-" but was interrupted by Gil shooting him saying, "Don't even fucking DARE to say my name say the country you are not my "Friend" anymore!" With his OWN last breath Francis said, "Pardon mon ami…" and did guess what? Died! Gilbert ran back to his tent at his base knowing he would probably get killed there. He sat by the corpse as Dr. Edelstien came in to comfort him. They chatted until Rodrich had to leave but Gilbert wasn't any happier. Whispering softly to himself as he got ready for bed, "Ich libe dich bruder,  
Ich hoffe wir treffen uns wieder. Es tut mir leid war nicht ich es für Sie, wenn Sie töten wollte ich Sie, egal treffen agian was leid Bruder"

Sorry for Feels, fail German, wrong lyrics

Translation: I love you brother. I hope we meet again. I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you were killed I will meet you again not matter what sorry Brother.  
I AM AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKEKEKKEKESKEKESKESKESESESESEESESEEESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESEESESESEESESESEESESESESEES


End file.
